fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Druid Epic 2.0
Fights a) Where are the three fragments? b) Nobles Causeway Shard: Bazu Scavenger c) Dranik's Scar Shard: Tranlinor the Maimed d) Walls of Slaughter Shard: Retired Soldier a.k.a. Lightning Lord e) Qinimi Shard: Mastruq Commander Gorlakt f) Velketor: Pulsing Frozen Heart g) Burning Woods: A crippled wurm for Everburning Jagged Tree Limb Combine of the Frozen Rain Spirit, Everburning limb, and Globe of Discordant Energy ( Anguish Orb ) Quote: Yuisaha shouts 'I am Yuihasa, spirit of rain and storms.' A great thundering voice booms across the land like a thunderstorm breaking. 'You have endured much to free me. I thank you for rescuing and reviving me. Take this, a small portion of my essence. May it aid you, and may none forget the great deed you have done. You recieve Essence of Rainfall from combine and get your Insulated Container back. Combine Epic 1.5 with Essence of Rainfall in Insulated Container Result is: Staff of Everliving Brambles MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 29 DMG: 36 Dmg Bonus: 15 AC: 35 DEX: +20 STA: +25 CHA: +15 WIS: +30 AGI: +20 HP: +320 MANA: +340 SV FIRE: +30 SV DISEASE: +30 SV MAGIC: +25 SV POISON: +30 DoT Shielding: +5% Regeneration: +2 Mana Regeneration: +2 Required level of 70. Effect: Season's Fury (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 0.8) Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 6 Focus: Serpent's Silence WT: 2.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: DRU Race: HUM ELF HEF HFL Slot 1, Type 4 Slot 2, Type 8 Dec 3 2004 - 4th shard found (credit Kinaki) Found 4th shard mob, A Retired Soldier, in Wall of Slaughter. If you know where Pyrique Redwing is located, he is in the cubby north of her. His trigger point is at 267, 460, 129 (on the wall). Spawns with 2 'a nervous guardian' - hit for 700's, unsnarable. You must kill at least one of them to make the Retired Soldier attackable. WALKTHROUGH ----------- Chapter 1 - The Strange Drawing and Yuisaha Go to Abysmal Sea and find Reyfin Malakwa. Hail him... Quote: You say, 'Hail, Reyfin Malakwa' Oct 09 21:42:28 2004 Reyfin Malakwa stares silently out over the ocean towards the magical wards protecting the ship from the unyielding onslaught of the pounding waves. He jumps back terrorized when he realizes your presence. His visage calms a bit when he senses you mean him no immediate harm. He ponders you timidly for a moment and then leans down and begins drawing something in the sea grime that covers one of the boxes. You study his sketch for a moment and begin to understand that it is a rune of sorts. Three arching lines join in the center to form a sort of Y-shape. The bedraggled Taelosian refugee looks up at you after drawing the symbol and looks you directly in the eyes for the first time. He seems to draw strength from your presence and you sense that he feels the power of nature that you carry. He smiles weakly at you and then bends down and erases the symbol by smearing around the surrounding grime. He then draws a new symbol. This symbol is much more complicated, it is an arch with rods protruding from either side at the base. The rod to the right splits into four branches, the one on the left ends in a swirl. He looks up at you with a pleading look in his eyes as he hands you a small bag that appears to be made from his own clothing. You Receive: Ragged Cloth Bag Forage 2 Rune Fragments from Barindu OR Ferubi, yes they are lore, but there are 2 different ones. Now, head to Qinimi. Find "a broken ritesdancer" in the houses to the right of Natimbi zone-in. The house should be the one furthest to the right of the first ones. You have to be careful because there's a Noc inside and a few wanderers, so you need to do this while getting hit, or cleverly pacify everything. Tell a broken ritesdancer "what rune fragments" Quote: You say, 'what rune fragment' The worn Taelosian looks up at you defiantly. She studies you a moment and nods. Whatever judgment she was making about you, you seem to have passed. She reaches into her ragged clothing and pulls out a small hunk of rock and hands it to you. She then quickly returns to work If you DO NOT have the correct faction, you will not receive this text and will have to do a mini quest. Click here to read about it. You receive a THIRD rune fragment. Combine this with the other 2 you foraged in the bag that Reyfin gave you. You receive a Wrapped Cloth Bag. Go to Reyfin again in Abysmal Sea and give him your sealed bag. Quote: Reyfin Malakwa looks almost delighted, certainly happier than he has been in years. He smiles and raises his arms, both hands tightly clenching the rune fragments you have recovered. A small burst of magical energies pops off his hands. He lowers his arms and holds out to you the rune, reformed. He then speaks a single word to you, 'Yuisaha.' You receive Rune of Yuisaha Go to Nedaria's Landing and find Historian Finrazel. Quote: You say, 'Hail, Historian Finrazel' Historian Finrazel says 'Well hello there. I hope all is well with you, friend.' You say, 'What of Yuisaha?' Historian Finrazel says 'Where did you hear that name? How do you know it?' Give him your Rune of Yuisaha. Quote: Historian Finrazel says 'Well, this is an amazing find! I didn't think any of his runes survived the invasion.' The historian cleans the rune with a special solution, then hands it back to you. 'Let me tell you what I know of Yuisaha. He was a great rain spirit, perhaps the greatest patron of the Taelosians. He was manifested when the Muramites invaded Talosia so long ago. He was captured by the army and brought back to the Plane of Discord. What happened to Yuisaha then is hard to say, but there is a separate story of a powerful rain spirit that was frozen during a battle and shattered. The story claims that the frozen shards of the spirit were divided among the leaders of the winning army. Where they have gone since then, or if they still exist, nobody can tell. Do you really to find him?' You say, 'i plan to find' Historian Finrazel says 'Then you'll need this. I use it to store magical potions, but it might work for holding frozen pieces of a greater rain spirit.' He shrugs. 'I hope so, anyway. I don't exactly see a lot of frozen rain spirits.' He smiles. 'I wish you luck, friend. Rescuing such a being would be a boon for all of Norrath.' Chapter 2 - The 4 Shards shards can be done in any order) Head to Nobles Causeway. Look for the Ukun Packleader camp. You can find it by tracking the only Aneuk in zone. Behind this Aneuk, is trench with a canyon. Don't go down, instead make a left north. You will see Bazu Scavenger wandering around. He is snareable and rootable and doesn't summon. Once he's dead you will receive a Frost Shard. -- Now head to Dranik's Scar. Go near loc -850, +1077. Tranlinor the Maimed will spawn. He is a noc that quads for 800, summons and has a single rampage. So you need a friend or 2 for him. After he's killed you will receive a Wind Shard. -- Now head to Walls of Slaughter. You need a few groups for this guy and some mezzers. Tell your raid to go to loc +267, +460 on top of the castle. North of Pyrique Redwing. At this point some mobs will pop when you get near. Be sure to indicate to your raid/groups to clear the area first from trash mobs before you pop your named. The mobs are 2 "a nervous guardian" and the main mob which is "A Retired Soldier". You will have to kill his 2 nervous guardian's for the Main mob to "awaken" and agro. Once they are dead, A Retired Soldier will become Lightning Lord. He hits for about 1200 dmg max, summons of course, doesn't rampage and he can be shaman slowed. He spawns 4 to 6 adds called "Lightning Loyalists" , so either mez them or kill them, they are also slowable by shamans. These adds will give a complete heal to the named and die/disappear after they do it, so either kill them before they sacrifice themselves, mez them or just burn the named while he CH's while mezzing/offtanking adds. Take him down and you will receive Rain Shard. He can also drop some good 210hp/mana loot. -- Head to Qinimi for the final shard. In the West part of the zone, you will find a shrine. Get near it and it will pop 3 mobs: Mastruq Commander Gorlakt, Spiritlord Mind and Spiritlord Body. This is a raid fight for sure. You need strong people. Probably 3-4 groups of Time/Qvic people. More for Time flagged. And you need good healers and a good tank. This fight goes similarly to the WoS one, but with a twist. The 2 Bodyguards do a different AE. Body does a 500 dmg Lifetap AE.with a 300 Magic Resist adjust called Body Warp. Mind does a Spell Haste debuff by 50%, 200 Prismatic (or average) resist adjust called Mind Warp. They both hit for 1500 dmg, can be shaman slowed and they are tethered/leeched. Once you kill one Gorlakt will come alive and will inherit the AE of that which you killed first. Gorlakt also hits for about 2800-3000 dmg and rampages. Your best strategy is this: bring both guardians down to low health, then kill BODY first so Gorlakt takes his lifetap, kill the other fast. Then put your MT defensive on Gorlakt. Heal up, and since the lifetap can be interrupted, you will not have any AE issues. Just concentrate all healing on the tank and dps it. Once completed the event will yield Spirit Shard. -- Once you have all 4 Shards. Put them in your bag and combine them. The result is Synched Leather Bag. Take this to Historian Finrazel in Nedaria's Landing. Quote: Historian Finrazel opens the bag and examines the shards with care and awe. He then seals them back into the bag and returns it to you. 'Well, isn't that a sight to behold. I'm grateful to you for letting me see them. It appears that the stories were correct. My guess would be that those shards were given to various Muramite leaders as rewards for some particularly horrible work they had done. I hope you can find a way to make those pieces whole again. I wish I could help you, but you've already exceeded the bounds of my knowledge. I wish you luck finding someone to help you restore the rain spirit shards. Chapter 3 - Restoring Yuisaha Head to Abysmal Sea and give your bag to Reyfin Malakwa: Quote: Reyfin Malakwa makes a motion with his hands, slowly clasping them togheter untill they are locked tightly. He points at you, then at the shards, then makes the motion again. Now find Silanda Leafdew and give her the bag: Quote: Silanda Leafdew says 'Well, this shouldn't be too hard. These pieces want to be rejoined. I suppose all you really need is a good source of reliable cold to help the pieces mend together and a cool place to put them while that happens. Once you have the pieces together you'll need a source constant heat to revive the spirit. The frozen spirit and the heat will need a warm place to sit for a while. You could probably use one good insulated container for both tasks. Here, let me show you what I mean.' Silanda sketches a drawing on a pieces of rough parchment and hands it to you. 'You'll want to have that made out of the clay the Taelosians used to make their stone workers.'' You recieve this Insulated Container Sketch Now make a Clump of Refined Ancient Taelosian Clay by handing a Chunk of Broken Ancient Stone Worker to Hiolan O'Yviania in Abysmal Sea (or if you're flagged for the recipe, just put the chunk in a kiln and hit combine). The Chunk can be found from golems in GoD or in the bazaar. Make sure it's the ancient one. Head to your nearest Kiln and combine the Clump with the Sketch. This combine will yield Insulated Container. Now head to Velketor's Labyrinth. Find mobs called Velketor's Experiments and/or Failed Experiments. The Failed ones are near the end of the Icepaw tunnels, while the Velketor Experiment are found past Velketor's room in a dead end that has 6 total mobs These 2 mobs are relatively easy, but hard to find. Once you kill him one will drop a Pulsing Frozen Heart. This is the cold source that Silanda talks about. Now combine your Bag and the Heart in your Insulated Container. This combine will yield Frozen Rain Spirit. Now head to Burning Woods and look for "A Crippled Wurm". The mob pops when you zone in at around loc pos 3000, pos 0. The mob is inmune to run speed changes (meaning NOT snareable or rootable) and doesn't summon. Hits for about 450 damage. You can try soloing by outrunning it, or bring a friend. This mob is also immune to melee damage! Drops Everburning Jagged Tree Limb Now head to Anguish. Get a Globe of Discordant Energy from the bosses there. Now, and finally, combine the Limb, Globe, and Frozen Rain Spirit in the Insulated Container. This combine can only be made in Citadel of Anguish and only if you're in the expedition. Quote: Yuisaha shouts 'I am Yuihasa, spirit of rain and storms.' A great thundering voice booms across the land like a thunderstorm breaking. 'You have endured much to free me. I thank you for rescuing and reviving me. Take this, a small portion of my essence. May it aid you, and may none forget the great deed you have done. You Receive: Essence of Rainfall. You Receive: Insulated Container Now Combine Essence of Rainfall and your Epic 1.5 (Staff of Living Brambles) in Insulated Container Warning: DO NOT combine your 1.5 if it has AUGS, YOU WILL LOSE THEM You Receive: Staff of Everliving Brambles Quote: Staff of Everliving Brambles MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 29 DMG: 36 Dmg Bonus: 15 AC: 35 DEX: +20 STA: +25 CHA: +15 WIS: +30 AGI: +20 HP: +320 MANA: +340 SV FIRE: +30 SV DISEASE: +30 SV MAGIC: +25 SV POISON: +30 DoT Shielding: +5% Regeneration: +2 Mana Regeneration: +2 Required level of 70. Effect: Season's Fury (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 0.8) Recast Delay: 300 seconds, Recast Type: 6 Focus: Serpent's Silence WT: 2.1 Size: MEDIUM Class: DRU Race: HUM ELF HEF HFL Slot 1, Type 4 Slot 2, Type 8 Return to Top ------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3. MISC INFO ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mini Quest for the Third Rune Fragment Head to Qinimi and hail 'a broken ritesdancer'. If you do NOT have the required faction you will receive the following text: Quote: You say, 'what rune fragments' The worn Taelosian looks up at you discretely, as if looking at you directly would cause physical pain. She shyly hands you a small, worn bag and what appears to be an animal fang. She then holds up six fingers and points at the fang, then points at herself. She then turns quickly away and proceeds to act as if you are not there. You receive: Threadbare Cloth Bag and Undamaged Noc Fang. Collect 5 more Undamaged Noc Fang and combine them in the bag. You receive: Wrapped Cloth Bag. Give this to 'a broken ritesdancer' and you will receive the 3rd Rune Fragment. Return to Top ------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4. RUMORS/FALSE LEADS ------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was believed that the above quest was made so you could skip 1.5, but is in fact NOT true. It is unknown what is the purpose for that quest, though it may be the real quest for the fragment and maybe it is bugged. Return to Top ------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4. CREDITS ------------------------------------------------------------------------- This walkthrough would have never been possible without: 1- Kryttos (if you didn't know, he pretty much got us unstuck and provided us with the Qinimi info, while I confirmed it because his PC is broken) 2- Serj (Reyfin hail) 3- lance3572 (crystals in OoW) 4- Kinaki (Historian in Nedaria, WoS Event, Pulsing Heart mobs and Location, Sketch info) 5- Ghrymm (Hand in Historian in Nedaria) 6- Molilya (wind shard and mob in DS, Reyfin hand in, Silanda Leafdew info) 7- Nilwean (subquest for rune, finding Gorlakt - Qinimi Event, and AE info) 8- Weolyen (Gorlakt info) 9- Nanoq Majicblade (Gorlakt info) 10- Riverstar (WoS fight info) 11- Yeraie (quote info, some shard fight info, Everburning Jagged Tree Limb) 12- Kaidman ( Final Combine and Linkage! ) Written and updated by Nimchip and Kryttos Category:EverQuest Category:Quests